Creepypastas
Post your Creepypastas here! For a guide on how you ''can write your own creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. 'Note': Creepypastas marked with an asterik (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar.'' Creepypastas marked with a ^ symbol have been elected and won "Creepypasta of the Month" by Team SOG. '#' ~7.exe ~16:9 ~2005 Pokemon Incident, The ~ 'A' ~Ace Combat 5 - The Ghost of Chopper ~Achievement Unlocked: Steam ~Age of Empires: Uncontrolled Player 1 ~Alinktothepast.avi ~All in Your Head ~Always Crying ~Amnesia: The Final Descent ~Another man in red ~Anti-Sonic.dll ~Asylum, The ~Attic, The ~Axe, Candle, Rope ~ 'B' ~Banjo's Dream ~Barry's Funeral ~Beast, The ~Beasts, The ~BEN: A Friendly Spirit ~BEN: Part II - Tou Thoynuld Shae Nodve Dath ~Ben's Song ~Beta Black Ops 2 ~Beyond the End ~Bird's Nest, The ~Blade Fighter 2 ~Blood ~Bluemoon.exe ~Boo Boo the Bear ~Boxful of Fear, A ~Buried Alive Wins ~Basement, The ~ 'C' ~Call Your Persona ~Cannibal.exe ~Car, The ~Carrots ~Cars: The Death of Lightning McQueen ~Caroline ~Castlevania Melody's Pain ~Castlevaina Simon's Death ~Cave, The ~Chatroom 98 (A Chat with Cleverbot) ~ChooseYourAdventure.exe ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~Cold Link - Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Concrete ~Contagion 4793 (AKA: The Procastination Virus) ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ~Corrupted File, The ~Crash-d Memories ~Creeper, The ~Cry for Help, The ~Cursed Mickey ~Curse of the Fierce Deity ~Curse of the Moon Cave ~Curse of the Little Sisters ~Curse of the Park ~Cynthia ~ 'D' ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Darkness Follows ~Dark Link ~Darkstalkers: Devil in the Dark ~Dark Tower ~Dawn of War: Scrapped Retribution ~Daydream ~Deadman's Pearl, The ~Dead Tower ~Demented Doom Wad ~DemonVale ~Diary, The ~Disney's River Country ~Dividend ~Do You Want to Play? ~Doomed Soul ~Doomwheel Forest ~Don't Starve: The Hidden Character ~Donkey Kong ??? ~Donkey Kong Country 3 1/2 ~DOOM45.EXE ~Door, The ~Dragon Master, The ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Dreamer of Forever 'E' ~Earthbound Creepy Hacked Rom ~Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver ~ECCO ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elemental Wars ~Eliminator ~End, The ~Ending Title Screen, The ~Ending Title Screen (Part 2), The ~Eric9494.exe ~Everything Will Be Okay ~Evil Otto 'F' ~F1 2012 ~Face ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending ~Fallout 3: Helltower ~Fallout 3: The Forgotten Vault.esp ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~Family Night ~Far Cry 3 Haunting ~Fighting for Fun ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~First Kraid* ~First Pikachu, My ~Fitz - A Pokemon Creepypasta ~Forest, The ~For Red's Sake ~Fortress of Doom, The ~Found You ~Freaky Game ~A Very Freaky Game ~Funnymouth*^ ~Funnymouths (Sequel to "Funnymouth") ~Fusion Depths ~ 'G' ~GAID DEAD ~Game That Knows Me, The ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gaming OverKill ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Geemer ~Gelatinous ~Girl VS. Gaming - Part I: Sickly Green ~Girl with the Claws, The ~Glitched Game, The ~Glitch: Final Days ~Glitchman - The Protector ~Goodnight/Goodbye ~Gray Cartridge ~Green Satin ~GTA - Ghost Town ~Guardian, The ~ 'H' ~'Hack Attack ~Happy Appy ~Happy Wheel ~Harvest Moon : Mineral Town ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode* ~Haunted Gamer ~Haunted Horror ~Haunted Moon ~Hedgehog of Death, The ~Herobrine's Legacy ~Herobrine on the Xbox ~Hidden Truth ~Hike ~His Name ~Horror of Montyburg, The ~Horse That Was Finally Bought, The ~How it Happened ~How NOT to Write a Creepypasta ~Hurt by Poison ~Haunted Tekkit Server? 'I ~ILEX FOREST ~I'm the Man ~Infection ~Infernape is Lonely ~Insanity 101 ~Insanity 101 - Page 2 ~Insanity 101 - Page 3 ~Insanity 101 - Page 4 ~Interrogation, The ~In Times of Need ~Isaac ~Isaac Unbound ~It Has a Rather Lovely Ending ~I Shall Not Yield ~It's Only a Matter of Time ~It's Watching* ~Ixupi ~ 'J' ~Janitor, The ~Jeremy's Darkness ~Jewel, The ~Jingle, The ~Justine B. ~ 'K' ~Kagamine Curse, The ~Kaylee ~Kid Next Door, The ~Kids ~Killer App, The ~Kirby Mass Deaths ~KiyoshiSNES* ~Knights of the old Republic Beta Room ~Koloktos - Blood-Rusted Devil-Bot ~ 'L' ~Last Letter, The ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Lavender Test ~League of Legends: Something Weird ~Left 4 Dead.exe ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Left 4 Reality ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Link's Deceased ~Link to the Childhood ~Link's Slumber ~Link To Your Past, A ~Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta, The ~Loid's Revenge ~Lucario the Light 'Metroid Corrupted.M' ~Mad Mann Manor ~Magikarp ~Majora's Malice ~Mario.exe ~Mario and Sonic at the Dead Games ~MaskK ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May I Have This DEATH ~May's Revenge ~Mc Bag ~Mecha Sonic & Knuckles ~Megaglitch, The ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Memory Game, A ~Meowth's Secret ~Meta Knight's Identity ~Metal Gear Morbid - Snake's Ressurrection ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Prime 3: Custom (Creepypasta) ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Millipede to the Mind ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Minecraft: We Miss You ~Missingno Murder ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~Mono's Children ~Montros High School ~Mortal Kombat: Tortured Legacy ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Mother 3 Porky's Revenge ~Mr. Journal ~Murder Triangle, The ~My Little Pony SNES ~Mysterious 3DS, The ~Mysterious Figure, The ~Metroid Corrupted. 'N' ~'N12a19o02m92i.png ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta ~Never Stop Running ~NG Mod Scream4me ~Nice Guy, A ~Night-Lurker, The ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nintendo Dead Land ~Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came, The ~Nostalgia Trip Hell ~Nowhere to Land ~NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM (Kingdom Hearts Creepypasta) ~ 'O ~0bl1v10n.exe ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Obsessive Compulsive ~OCARINA OF IIII ~"Ocarina of Death" ~Ocarina of Demise ~Old Fashion ~Old Playground, The ~Omega ~One Minute ~One More Headshot ~Operation: Alpha ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Other D, The ~Outdated Laptop, The ~Omega ~Our_Benefactors 'P' ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Paradise Lost ~Phantom Gamecube ~Phantom GameStop ~Pikachu's Rage ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Pits Curse ~Place in Legend, A ~Player ~Please ~Pokemon Abandoned Black ~Pokemon Black, White and Crimson ~Pokemon Bleeding Red ~Pokemon Blood Brothers ~Pokemon Dark Nightmare ~Pokemon Diamond: No Escape ~Pokemon Escaped Red ~Pokemon Forgotten Ruby ~Pokemon Gone Green ~Pokemon Graveyard ~Pokemon - The House by the Lake. ~Pokemon - Legend of Dead Beast ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black* ~Pokemon Platinum Hack ~Pokemon Possessed Emerald ~Pokemon Stained Silver ~Pokemon Red ~Pokemon Red Death Version ~Pokemon - The Three Gengars ~Pokemon Why Me? ~Pokepasta: I Can Be Anything You Want... ~Pool, The ~Prime.exe ~Printer ~Project Limit ~Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? ~Punched-Out!! ~ 'Q' ~QUEST ~ 'R' ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Red Ruby Nightmare ~Redemption ~Request, A ~Resident Evil 4 Ashley's Death ~Return to Hyrule ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Ring, Ring ~Rival's Revenge ~ROBLOX: Never ~Robot Killer, The ~Room (SCP: Containment Breach Creepypasta), The ~Russian, The ~Rusted from the Rain ~ STEVE: JUST A LITTLE BACKSTORY THIS HAPPENED LATE ONE NIGHT AND I DON’T THINK IT’LL EVER HAPPEN AGAIN. THE CAUSES OF THIS SERIES OF STRANGE EVENTS IS STILL UNKNOWN… ' '''I SAT DOWN AT MY COMPUTER LATE ONE NIGHT TO START UP A GAME OF MINECRAFT (CURRENTLY IN VERSION 1.5) JUST TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN AND CREATE A CHALLENGE FOR MYSELF. I BUILT A HUGE ARENA OUT OF OBSIDIAN WITH GLASS FOR THE CEILING. AND PROCEEDED TO SPAWN 128 GHASTS. SO AFTER ALL OF THIS I BEGAN MY CHALLENGE. FULLY MAXED OUT ENCHANTED ARMOR AND SWORD I SET MY GAMEMODE TO ZERO AND CHARGED INTO THE ARENA. ' 'I DIDN’T LAST VERY LONG AS THE GHASTS WERE SCREAMING AND YELLING AND SHOOTING. IT WAS SO DISORIENTING THAT I ENDED UP WALKING INTO A FIRE WITH ONLY HALF A HEART REMAINING AND NO HOPE FOR REVIVAL. AS EXPECTED I DIED AND FAILED MISERABLY. WHEN I WAS RESPAWNED I NOTICED SOMETHING ODD. MY SKIN WAS SWITCHED TO THE STEVE SKIN INSTEAD OF MY CUSTOM SKIN, THE SKY WAS DARKER THAN USUAL, THE SUN AND MOON WERE IN THE SKY AT THE SAME TIME, AND STRANGEST OF ALL, STEVE HAD THE SAME SWORD I HAD PRE-DEATH. IN A FAILED ATTEMPT TO FIX THE SKY, I SET MY TIME TO ZERO (/time set 0) NOTHING HAPPENED SO I DECIDED TO CARRY ON IN AN ATTEMPT TO GATHER RESCORCES. THINGS TOOK A TURN FOR THE WORST WHEN I CAME ACROSS A HUGE GATHERING OF ALL KINDS OF ANIMALS, SHEEP, COWS, CHICKENS, AND PIGS GALORE. THE GAME SUDDENLY GLITCHED AND SPAZZED UNTILL I COULD NO LONGER CONTROLL ANYTHING. THOUGH I COULD DO NOTHING THE GAME STILL CONTROLLED BY ITSELF. “MY” CHARACTER AS IF IN F5 MODE LOOKED AT ME AND I NOTICED SOMETHING…OFF. ' 'HIS EYES WERE BLOODSHOT AND RED AND HE BEGAN TO BEHAVE IN A BLOODTHIRSTY MANNER. GOING BACK TO F5 MODE (THIS TIME WITH A BACK VIEW) STEVE RUSHED TOWARDS THE ANIMALS ACCEPT THE ANIMATION WAS GOOD. REALLY GOOD. HE BEGAN BY MURDERING A PIG, THEN ANOTHER, THEN ANOTHER, THEN ANOTHER, UNTILL THE WHOLE POPULATION OF PIGS IN THAT VACINITY WERE DEAD, BLOODY BODIES ON THE GROUND LYING THERE. THIS CONTINUED WITH THE SHEEP, COWS, AND CHICKENS TOO UNTILL THE WHOLE AREA WAS PEPPERED WITH BODIES AND BLOOD. SO MUCH BLOOD. ' ' ' 'BUT THE LAST PART TOOK THE CAKE AS FAR AS HORRIFYING. ' ' ' 'GOING INTO FIRST PERSON MODE STEVE SPAWNED A SIGN OUT OF THIN AIR. AND BEGAN TO TYPE THE MESSAGE: ' ' ' 'YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL, NOW I’M GOING TO PUT YOU THROUGH WORSE. FAR WORSE. ~DEVIL ' ' ' '''THE SCREEN FLASHED TO A BRIEF PICTURE THAT UPON CLOSER INSPECTION WAS THAT BLOOD COVERED, INSANE STEVE WITH A CAPTION 'READING': ' '''IN THIS ACCURSED BLOCKY PURGATORY, I AM THE GOD. AND YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE MY WRATH. MY ANGER IS INFINATE, MY SORROW IS GREAT. YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE HUMAN. REALLY, YOU BELONG TO ME. ' ~S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines ~Sad Facade, A ~Sae's Revenge ~Samris ~Screaming Soul, The ~"ScribbleNOT FUN" ~Shattered Bound ~"SHE" ~Sheegoth ~Sewn on Smile ~SF4 Dead Ken ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape, The ~Silence ~Sims 6, The ~Sims Free, The ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~Six Rings ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slash Brothers... ~Slender: the 9th Page ~Slender Creepypasta ~Slender: Paranoia Mode ~Slenderman ~Slenderman: He's Watching You, The ~S. M. W. ~SMILE ~Smile Dog ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Return, The ~Something's in the Mail ~SomeOrdinaryGamers Pasta ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic 4 Episode Zero ~Sonic Adventure 3 ~Sonic Adventure X ~Sonic Brawl ~Sonic Creepypasta, My ~Sonic Creepy Disc ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic Generations: Attack of the Doppleganger Sonic ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Sonic's Lover ~Sonic Rush.nds ~Sonic X-Treme ~Sorrow ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Spongebob CFTKK ~Spoons ~Spread, The ~Standard Repair ~Station, The ~Steve ~Storm, The ~Stream Error, The ~Suicidal Photographers in GTA: San Andreas, The ~Super Mario Bros.: Level 9-1 ~Super Mario Moonlight ~Super Mario Noshine ~Super Mario Sunshine ~Super MARIO World ~Super Metroid ~Super Smash Bros. Melee: Happiness is Contagious ~Super Smash Brothers Kill ~S. M. W. '''T ~Tails Doll: How It All Started ~Tails.exe ~Tails the Third ~Taken by the Tree-Man ~Tape from Treasure Island, A ~Team Fortress 2: Ultimate Edition ~Tears of Parents, The ~Their Eyes ~THIEF ~Through the Grass ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Treading in the Garden ~Tristan ~TRITON ~True Horrors of Animal Crossing, The ~Truth About Minecraft,The ~Truth about DICE and BF3, The ~Truth about DICE and BF3(Remake),The ~Truth Hurts, The ~Twins.exe ~ 'U' ~Uboa Mod, The ~ULF 2 ~Ultimatum ~Uncensored Manhunt ~Unexpected Savior ~Unholy Number of Gaming, The ~Unknown Format ~Unknown Player ~Unsavable Silver ~Untold ~ 'V' ~ 'W' ~Wally's Malice ~Wardrobe In The Woods, The ~Warnings ~We All Die at Some Point ~When I Was 13... ~White Noise ~Why? ~Why Did You Leave Me? ~Wicked House, The ~Wii are Twisted ~Wii: Death Wish ~Window ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson, A ~World Dies With You, The ~World Ends With Neku, The ~Worms.rar ~Wrath of the Fierce Deity, The ~Wrath of the Lamb.exe ~ 'X' ~ Xibalba --- A Poem of Death ~ 'Y' ~You're Mine ~Your Biggest Fan ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts ~ 'Z' ~'''Zed ( Pokemon Creepypasta) ' '~'''Zelda's Hidden Genocide ~Zelda: Termina's Secret ~Zosan.zip Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Browse Category:Organization